1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method which perform stereo image processing for a plurality of images obtained by image-sensing a moving object from different points and detect the moving object on the image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of research and development have been conducted concerning the visual processing systems of moving robots which follow persons. When a moving robot moves to follow a moving object such as a person, the visual processing system senses the object image first, and then measures its 3D position by image processing. The robot calculates a controlled variable or the like for a driving system for movement in accordance with the measurement result.
Conventionally, there have been known a person detection technique based on background subtraction which has been used for monitoring systems and the like and a technique of recognizing the head of a person by image processing. These techniques may be applied to the visual processing systems of moving robots.
As a robot moves, however, a large change in background image occurs. The background subtraction method is not therefore suitable for the visual processing systems of moving robots. In addition, the head portion of an object is not always present in the visual range of the robot depending on the positional relationship with the person, the presence of an obstacle, or the like, and hence the person's head recognition technique is not effective either.
Furthermore, in consideration of the activities of a moving robot in a human living space, it is necessary for the robot to realize high-speed processing by reducing data to be processed and be robust against environmental changes.
Note that as person detection techniques independent of scene changes, techniques using distance images and interframe differences are disclosed in, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Nos. 2004-299025 and 2004-301607.